Republic City: My Earth Bender
by MoEscoB
Summary: I wrote up a profile for an Avatar: Legend of Korra OC that i thought up after finding a group on Deviant-Art
1. Dai Gui: Specs

Dai Gui specs.

I came across a group on Deviant-Art where came up with OC's for the Legend of Korra series and wanted to make one of my own. Unfortunately I have stupid fingers and cant draw people to save my life and am too broke for commissions. So I wrote this up. If anyone feels like sketching/ drawing him up feel free, I would love to see what people come up with. Send me picks and or story ideas by way of e-mail (mauriceeb3 ) idk if I'll write him into an actual story, but I think he's got a lot of potential.

Also the group I found is called #RepublicCity ( ) if you want to see some of what other people created.

I only own my character(s) and idea(s), not the series

Name: Dai Gui Láng (Dai for short)

Age: 22

Sex: Male

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 170 lbs

Affinity: Fire

Ability: Earth Bender

Skills- Earth/sand/metal/lava bender

Earth sight

General Handy Man

Sculptor

Cook

Skilled Fighter occasional Body Guard

Bending: Dai Gui comes from a large family, a very large family. His fathers side of the family is made up of many benders and non-benders that live all over the Earth Kingdome. The family gathers every two years and has been doing so for generations. During these reunions the family members share bending techniques and train together for a few days. The most important part of these reunions is always emphasizing unity and the importance of family.

Earthsight: A chance encounter with Lynn Bei Fong when he came to the city ended with the two of them training together a little and sharing some secrets.

Handy man: Something he got from his father. If there is a way to do something, show him or give him instructions and it will get done to the best of his ability.

Sculptor: Uses earth bending to make ornate statues and sculptures he sells when work gets slow. He does take custom orders and will even send them as gifts to his favorite people.

Cooking: this is where time well spent with his mother and other non-benders shines through. Dai Gui enjoys cooking for his friends and family and is pretty good at it too.

Fighter: Dai Gui was a rough child. He's got a lot going on and part of keeping himself focused was to practice different martial arts. While bending took plenty of discipline in itself, he has also become skilled in non-bending combat. This training combined with his own strength makes him a capable fighter.

Likes- Women, Automobiles, Strong opponents, Meditation, food, music, thunderstorms, Ginger Lemon Tea, animals, food

Dislikes- Negative people, Bullying, Disorder, Laziness, Cowards, Crowds

Appearance-

Tall and Fairly muscular. Deep, dark brown eyes. Brown skin, neck length black hair often kept tied back, light amount of facial hair, large hands, Large scar on his left forearm.

Personality-

Dai Gui is a generally pleasant and respectful guy; earning him a wide range of friends and acquaintances. He's a pretty big flirt and generally understands people.

He is very work oriented and takes pride in getting a job done and done well. His people skills allow him to work well in a group, but his strength and personal experience also makes him perfectly capable of working alone.

He can't help but flirt with women he meets, so he can often be found in the company of attractive females.

Never one to turn his back on a friend, Dai often ends up caring for some of his younger friends. He often cooks extra food incase someone stops by looking for some temporary refuge.

Dai Gui enjoys the occasional date night at the local teashop. These dates often end comically or awkwardly when he is spotted by a relative or one of his many female friends. There have even been times when he would be treating a lady to a home cooked meal only for the date to turn into a small dinner party as friends "drop by". Despite his constant flirting, Dai Gui doesn't have much success with actual relationships.

Despite his generally laid back behavior; Dai Gui is in actuality a very angry person. He doesn't let it show often, but he holds in a lot of rage and works constantly to contain it. His anger has been the source of many problems and conflicts in his life.

Through meditation and honing his bending that he is able to control this anger. He's not angry at anything in particular; it's just a part of who he always has been.

Dai Gui has channeled his destructive energy into protective energy. Once he has accepted someone as a friend they are near untouchable. He is most protective over his female friends because he feels there are too many jerk-offs who would rather waste their time and hold them back than be good to them in the world. Despite his protectiveness, he would prefer to help his friends become strong and independent than hover over them.

History-

Dai Gui was born in Omashu to an Earth bending father and a non-bending mother. His father's side of the family is huge and composed of many powerful earth benders scattered across the Earth Kingdom.

His younger sister is a capable earth bender, but because of her much more carefree outlook on life, she is not very well trained. While capable in her own right, she is far from her brother's caliber of bending.

His mother's side of the family is relatively small but composed of different types of benders. It is from here that he gets his affinity for fire and thus the ability to Lava Bend. Dai Gui's Great Grandfather was a powerful Fire bender whose fire bending power on any given day easily matched that of a fully realized fire bender during the passing of Sozen's Comet. He was notorious for his flaming temper and eventually sentenced to exile for his uncontrollable rage and power. Dai Gui inherited this rage, and his powerful bending was a true testament to his lineage. It is through will power and self control that he avoids becoming the monster his ancestor once was, but it is a struggle he must endure alone. When angered, Dai Gui is capable of super heating the earth he's bending to a liquid state. It is through meditation that he has mastered Lava Bending. A water-bending relative taught him how to better control the material and transition it between solid and liquid states.

Dai Gui moved to Republic City for a change of scenery and to really stand on his own two feet. While he has some relatives scattered throughout the city, he chooses to live on his own. When he got to the city, he started selling sculptures and before long took a job at a local construction company. Since moving into the city, he's made a number of good friends and has gotten to know the area pretty well.

Background-

Dai Gui moved to Republic City for a change of scenery. He comes from a large family and has some relatives scattered throughout the city but chooses to live on his own. He primarily works construction, but whenever work gets too slow, he sells ornamental statues and uses his Fu Dog statues to make his deliveries and at times entertain children. His statues come in handy when meeting women or dealing with the occasional troublemaker. From time to time Dai Gui will take a side job as a bouncer or private security for the right price, but refuses to work for criminals or harm innocent people. He is well liked because he uses his bending to keep his neighborhood clean and discourage thugs.

Dai Gui has learned to channel his destructive energy into protective energy. He is often a big brother figure or a mentor to those around him. He emphasizes the importance of self-discipline and integrity whenever he can. Coming from a large family, Dai Gui understands the importance of putting other before himself and is willing to sacrifice for the good of the family. His unwavering loyalty is what makes him both a great ally and a most dangerous adversary.

On occasion, Dai Gui's temper will get the best of him and he will lash out at who ever caused the slip with malicious hostility. Even when completely calm, Dai Gui can be confrontational. Dai Gui doesn't completely trust anyone he's not related to by blood beyond a certain extent so people who know him best are few and far between. However if someone were to betray that trust, it would never be regained and Dai Gui would see them as a potential threat from that moment on.

Additional Information-

Doesn't really care for Pro-Bending, because he feels like it's dumbed down the art and discipline of bending.

Enjoys giving his younger friends nicknames.

Respects the Metal Bending Police Force, but refuses to join them because he feels all of them are either are too tied up in the politics of the city and the rest are just bullies who prefer to arrest first and ask questions later.

Approached by the police on several occasions with an offer to join the force, but refuses each time.

Doesn't have any personal qualms with the equalists, believing everyone should be treated as equals, but their methods… often cause him to be less than gentle with them.

Favorite Mode of transportation is to create a large Fu Dog (Stone Lion) out of any form of available earth, then "riding" it. He makes it move by sinking his hands and legs from the knee down into the body of the statue. From there, he uses some simple and creative earth bending to make it run, jump and climb.

He can even make it bark, growl and roar by loudly grinding stones in its mouth and chest area. He can control the statue from a distance, but only as long as both are contacting the ground so no jumping or long distance running with out him.

His statues cannot swim, glide or fly.

At top speed, he can out run and out maneuver any ground vehicle. But too much exertion wears him out quickly.

A young earth bending friend he calls Half Pint calls his statues Shishi, and is learning to make and control her own statues. She dreams of flying one day.

Usually only makes them 6' tall at the shoulder, but at its largest can be as a large Sabertooth Moose Lion, but controlling these is very taxing and leave him exhausted after about an hour.

Standing on the ground he can control up to five individual statues with basic moves, hands free riding lets him control three at moderate speed and agility or one with great precision. If he immerses himself in earth, he can create and control a huge statue for a short time.

His earth bending prowess made him almost untouchable to the equalists. He would sense them coming, then turn the ground around him into a sand pit to limit their mobility. After that, simple earth bending techniques would either incapacitate them long enough for the authorities to get them, or deal with them himself.

Has no tolerance for thugs like the triads and blames criminals like them for all of the civil unrest in the city. Aside from the most skilled benders in the city, Dai Gui can easily dispatch enemies without much trouble.

If someone were to harm his family or a close friend, Dai Gui would quite literally crush them.


	2. Dai Gui: Sample

Dai Gui Sample:

Here's a sample of what a day in the life of Dai Gui is in my mind.

I only own my character(s) and idea(s), not the series.

Sample-

"So what do ya say?" Dai Gui asked in his most charming tone while leaning against some steal he was supposed to be installing. "Join me on my lunch break today. I get off in about an hour."

"Haha, Dai you really are too much sometimes." Naomi said with a giggle. She fiddled with some stray hairs in his face before continuing. "Unfortunately, I'm meeting my aunt and sister today for some shopping. Though I wouldn't put it past you, I don't think you want to feed a bunch of chatty girls over your break." She finished with a light smile.

"Oh I don't know about that." He said playfully stroking his chin hairs. "Three women as pretty as you sounds like the perfect way to spend a break from all these sweaty guys." He said playfully poking his thumb at his foreman. Naomi laughed out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a player." She teased.

"Hey, I resent that remark." He feigned sadness. "Now I'm really hurt." He flashed a smirk.

"Aww poor baby. How can I make it all better?" She asked enticingly. She bent toward him slightly, showing a bit more of her cleavage.

"It's your call babe. After all I'm so distraught." He said with a wink. She couldn't resist a giggle before tapping her chin in thought.

"Know any good places for tea? I've been craving some lately but it's so hard to find a really good place in this city." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually I know the perfect place. Meet me at the fountain in the Village Square tonight, and I'll treat you to the best tea in Republic City. He said with a light smile. She batted her eyes and huffed at him a little.

"Alright Dai, I'll take you up on that offer." She said with one last giggle. "See you at 8, and it better be good." She poked his chest before walking off. She waved bye while looking back at him and he responded by puckering his lips and sending her a smooch.

"Geez Dai, do you have to be such a weirdo?" A small voice asked from behind him. He didn't even turn around at the familiar voice.

"You're one to talk Half Pint." He said playfully before using Earth Bending to anchor his the steal and raising a wall around the beams. As soon as the wall was up, he had to brace himself because the young girl leapt onto his shoulders.

"Ahhh! What was that for?!" He shouted looking up at her pouting face.

"That's what you get for calling me weird." She said with her arms folded. "But check this out!" She said excitedly. She hopped down and took her Earth Bending stance. She stuck both hands out and raised a large chunk of rock. She then started pressing her hands closer and closer together forming and shaping the stone into the shape of a small Fu Dog; about three and a half feet tall.

"Hey, good work Kid! This ones bigger than the last one." He said walking over to examine the sculpture. "Nice attention to detail too." He said proudly folding his arms.

"How about this?!" She boasted proudly as she continued her bending. She started making the sculpture move around in a small circle. Its movements looked really blocky, but it was she was definitely improving.

"You're getting better, but you have to remember the legs aren't just straight blocks and the body is supposed to flex with the motions to make it look more natural…" He was cut off when she launched the stone figure at his back tackling him to the ground.

"Looks like I've got the jumping part down packed." She said smugly folding her arms.

"HAHAHA! Serves you right Dai Gui!" A rather large and round man pointed and laughed at Dai Gui's discomfort. "Knock some sense into this guy Half Pint…AHH!" Before he could say another word, the young girl sent a flurry of smaller Fu statues to pummel the pudgy man.

"The name's Sora FAT BOY!" She said angrily. Dai Gui stood beside her and placed a hand on her head.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." He said with an irritated twitch in his eye. He took a quick stance and snapped his hands out. Soon the fat man was running around the job site being chased by about a dozen small Fu Dogs, biting at his cloths and backside. That's when the foreman came out.

"Dai Gui! What did I tell you about bringing your kid to the job?!" he shouted out, frustrated.

"I didn't bring her, she just showed up. What does it matter? My sections done!" He called back spitting off to the side.

"Then go take your lunch break and quit causing trouble around here. And call your dogs off Quan son he can get back to work!" He said with a huff. Sora giggled as he took a stance and lowered the statues back into the earth. "Now get out of here and take the kid with you!"

"Yea, yea. Come on Half Pint, I'll take you to lunch." He said walking out of the construction zone.

"Dai, wait! I wunna ride Shishi." She asked running up to his side.

"Your favorite noodle shop is right around the corner though…" He said pointing a finger and cocking an eyebrow.

"But I want dumplings." She said sweetly pressing herself against his side. He just looked at her sarcastically for a few moments while she batted her big hazel eyes before he let out a sigh.

"Fine." He said with a smirk. He took a stance and raised a large Fu Dog right under her. He raised a second one for himself to ride and sunk his legs into the stone beast, but kept his hands free so he could control both statues at the same time. "Better hold on Half Pint. The dumpling shop is across town, and the street's gunna be packed right about now. He said with a smirk.

"Do your worst!" She challenged sinking her own feet and hands into her mount. Wit that, Dai Gui used his bending send them racing down the street in a burst of rubble.


End file.
